Putting the Pieces Back Together
by SophiaRae16
Summary: Cayden and Hunter Hayes are bestfriends, and boyfriend/girlfriend. Cayden is in love, what if Hunter's not. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

1 MONTH AGO

"This song goes out to my amazing girlfriend Cayden" Hunter Hayes said into the microphone. "Thanks for the best 8 months ever". He started singing my favorite song, "If I Told You To". I stood at side stage as he sang. My heart fluttered like any other girls would. I mean my famous boyfriend just dedicated a song to me in front of hundreds, probably thousands of people.

After a couple more songs Hunter came off stage. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He was all sweaty from jumping around on stage but I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as the kissed turned too inappropriate for public. He didn't really seem to mind and pulled me closer. After a couple minutes he pulled back smiling.

NOW

"Hunter you've been blowing me off every night for the past 2 weeks! Gosh answer your dang phone!" the fourth message I've left him today, most of them saying the exact same thing.

The last time I saw him was 2 Sundays ago. That Sunday pretty much sucked.

We went on a drive. We didn't talk. Then we went to the movies, and actually watched the movie. At the end of the day he dropped me off at home with out even kissing me goodbye. This is how a lot of our dates lately have been.

I hate having the feeling that I cant talk to him anymore. I used to feel like I could tell him anything, no matter how embarrassing or stupid it was.

I miss laughing with him and us being best friends.  
That's how we got together, being best friends. We had the totally cliché best friends for so long the fell in love kind of thing.

I smiled to myself as I thought of how we used to be. Even though we are still together, it doesn't feel like I have my best friend anymore.

The way he asked me to be his girlfriend was so sweet, and a big shock.

He made me go to one of his concerts even though id already been to like 10 of them. He just ended If You Told Me To and then every thing got quiet. The lights went out at a guitar was played quietly in the background, kind of like mood music. A spot light went to center stage and hunter stood there at the mic. His voice sounded so loud through the speakers.

"Okay so my best friend is in the crowd right now. And I have a really important question for her." Some people cheered, some didn't .

I got really nervous and covered my face with my hands. Then a spotlight went to me. I looked up at Hunter and he smiled. He stopped playing guitar and sat it on a stand. He jumped off the front of the stage and walked to me.

"Will you just ask me the question already, I'm going crazy." I said as he stood in front of me.

He laughed. "Cayden will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. There was jealous screams and awhs from around the room.

I stood there with my mouth hung open. I nodded. "Yes" I whispered, "oh my gosh yes!"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek and went back to stage.


	2. Chapter 2

At least we made it 9 months, but right now we aren't going anywhere. I mean like I said earlier we haven't talked in 2 weeks. I laid on my bed and my little sister, Bayley, walked in; she's only a year younger than me. I'm 19 and she's 18. we have 3 older brother, they are all at college.

There's Evan, he's 21, which is the same age as Hunter. Then there's Mason and Dusty, they are twins and are 22. they all go to college here in Tennessee.

We also had a little brother, Bantley, he was 4 when he died 2 years ago. He had cancer. He was diagnosed with it when he was 3 and by the time the doctors found it, the spot was so big that I couldn't be removed and treatment would only barely slow it down. He died about a month after he turned 4. He would be 6 now.

I live in Nashville with my sister Bayley and my best friend Jessie. Jessie is 20. We all go to school here in Nashville.

My parents live like way south of us. It's like a two and a half hour drive to their house. They live on a little farm. The barn out back is probably bigger than the house.

We have 7 horses. Everyone in the family has their own. Mines name is Dotts. She is the best, I miss her like crazy.

Now that I live in the city, I notice how much I miss being in the country. I miss how my mom would wake us all up early and make us eat breakfast together. I miss working in the fields with my brothers and riding our horses. The one thing I didn't give up is my cowboy boots.

Bayley sat beside me on my bed. "What's wrong?' she asked and wiped the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I was blown off again,' I said as my phone rang. It better be Hunter with a very, very long apology. It wasn't him, it was my mom.

I answered.

"_Hello" I tried to keep my voice from breaking, but the tears were making it difficult. _

"_Hey honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked. I knew she would notice. She always does._

"_Boy trouble" I said wiping my eyes. _

"What happened?" "I don't really want to talk about it" She then changed the subject. "So are you and Bayley coming down for the summer?" she asked.

"_Um are we supposed too?"_

"_Yeah, we planned it over Christmas remember? You girls are supposed to come down every summer, for the whole summer the boys are coming down too" she said she was obviously really excited to be getting us back home. _

"We get off next week. I promise we will be down there by Tuesday." I said.

After that we talked about random things. Then hung up.

Gladly, Bayley didn't ask about Hunter anymore and I went to sleep.


End file.
